


陈助理干嘛这样（农橘/ABO/上）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	陈助理干嘛这样（农橘/ABO/上）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*ABO设定*

————

“还有……”

陈立农的手指扫过他的下唇，缓缓放大的五官让他瞬间失神心跳加剧。

还有……还有两人的嘴唇马上就要贴上了。

令人迷醉的中性香中突然窜出一股清爽的青柠薄荷信息素，林彦俊猛地睁大双眼，伸手推开眼前的人：“你干嘛？”

这家伙是在对他释放信息素吗？？？

//、01//

人事部的杨经理带着陈立农敲开了EHS主管办公室的门。

“小林，这位是陈董的大公子，以后就跟着你学习了。”

林彦俊抬头看过去，握着文件的右手紧紧扣住纸张压出深深的印子。

“陈董说了，你只管严厉点教，不用给他面子。”杨经理交代完后又拍了拍陈立农的肩膀，“林主管虽然是我们公司出了名的铁面无私，不过跟着他能学到很多东西，你以后就听他安排吧。”

完成了陈董交代的任务，杨经理按照刚才进门的原路离开。

办公室里只剩他们两个人，陈立农适时打破了僵局，深深一鞠躬：“林主管，请多关照。”

林彦俊的指腹摩挲着刚被自己压出印子的文件，漂亮的五官没有一丝一毫波澜：“……嗯。”

新来的助理长得很合自己的胃口，他将这种情绪掩盖的很好。

“帮我把这份文件送给王律师。”他阖上文件，伸手递给陈立农，“你知道王律师的办公室在哪一层吗？”

以为明天才正式上班的陈立农愣了两秒，但他很快接过递来的文件礼貌答道：“我可以问其他同事。”

“嗯。”还算聪明。

林彦俊盯着办公室的门被轻声掩上，缓了不到半分钟，面前的电脑传来邮箱提示音。

人事部的新传来一份资料，打开邮件，里面是新助理的个人简历——

陈立农，今年二十四，小他五岁。去年在国外某知名的音乐学院毕业，天衡生物制药陈董事长家的长子，家里还有一个妹妹，社会经历做过几次志愿者，特长是拿吉他自弹自唱和用两根手指做引体向上五十二下，第二性别……ALPHA。

“啧。”他越往下看简历越将眉头皱的更深。

专业不对口，阅历也不够，还是个ALPHA。陈立农除了外貌，没有一项能力符合做他助理的标准。

不过这大概就是董事长把长子丢给他的原因吧。

谁都知道林彦俊从不给任何人面子。他专业过硬，与地方相关部门的关系处理的游刃有余，而公司的中坚产品——‘第三性别’也是由他全权负责。

公司就是靠这项产品打败了敌对公司，更在三年前成功上市，获得了巨额融资才可以研发其他新产品。

即便他只负责公司的EHS管理体系，但整个公司的架构运作没人比他更清楚。

所以，他是最适合带陈立农历练的老师。

//、02//

一年前，天衡生物制药董事局正式通过‘第三性别’的第二代研发方案——

第一代药物提用了BETA的性别激素帮助OMEGA能更加健康安全的融入社会；而第二代，便是提用了OMEGA的性别激素帮助BETA提高受孕几率。

在如今的社会，十个人里可能有一个是ALPHA一个是OMEGA，那剩下的八个就全是BETA。但最适合孕育后代的性别仍旧是OMEGA。

BETA的受孕几率太低，即便到了2019年，OMEGA仍是无法从‘生育机器’的环境内解脱出来。加之数据统计，如今人口增长一年不如一年，天衡制药决定趁此开启‘第三性别’的第二代研发。

有了第一代的成功案例，第二代的研发资金很快到位。

二期临床试验结束后，林彦俊接到了药品研发部门的电话。

“二期临床试验很成功。”蔡徐坤在电话那头提出了需求，“三期我需要一个BETA。”

“嗯。”他开着扩音，将手机放在一旁继续翻看文件。

“我说，我需要找一个BETA。”

陈立农推开办公室的门，听到了蔡徐坤加重情绪的声音，他与林彦俊对视上，目光不自觉的移到别处不敢出声打扰。

“你自己不就是BETA吗？”林彦俊没有因为助理的突然闯入取消扩音，而是继续翻看手中的文件，不慌不忙的提出‘建议’，“黄明昊也是BETA，你们自己抽签决定吧。”

“你好像也是吧？”

蔡徐坤并不知道还有第三人在场，他明显不惧林彦俊这套假装正经的语调，“而且实验室需要我跟Justin，所以我跟他都不是最合适的人选。”

“你是不是对EHS有什么误解？”

林彦俊皱了皱眉，终于放下手里的文件取消了扩音功能，拿起手机将它贴在耳边，“如果你需要一个活体实验对象，我建议你像上次那样找几个志愿者签下协议，而不是打电话给我说‘你需要一个BETA’。”

“你知道我为什么打给你。”蔡徐坤与他认识多年，自然不会没头没脑的打这通电话。

“……”林彦俊闻言喉头一哽，抬眼看向在角落整理文件的陈立农，“我还有一个会议要开，晚点再说。”挂断电话，他阖上文件，伸出手指将马克杯推向鼠标正前方九十度的位置。

“人已经通知齐了。”

见通话结束，陈立农便把整理好的资料抱在怀里，转身对着自己的上司说道：“资料也都打印好了 ，还有……今天的花刚送到，需要扔了吗？”

林彦俊起身，理了理西装外套：“嗯。”

//、03//

每天都有人送花给林主管，这是整个公司的人都知道的事情。

大约是在半年前开始的吧，总之这个神秘人每天都在坚持不懈的送花，而林主管也在每天坚持不懈的扔花。

林主管是什么人啊？长得好，头脑好，身材也好，很有前途，家世也不差，还是国内一流大学的高材生，简直就是优秀本秀。

而且他父母也都是名牌大学毕业的，一个在研究院担任副院长，一个在大学当博导刚拿下院士称号，姐姐还是有名的金牌律师。换句话说，家里条件最差的可能就是林主管本人了，这么优秀的家庭，换谁能高攀的起？换谁能扛得住？

想要追林主管？只怕是送一辈子的花都不可能追到手。

不过究竟是哪个不怕死的家伙这么有恒心？大家猜了半年也没猜到，而知道真相的，除了林主管本人，就只有与林主管认识多年的蔡徐坤。

“你知道我为什么打给你。”

结束一天的工作，蔡徐坤选了家人少的法式餐厅，边吃东西边笑着看向对面的林彦俊：“我并不是真的想让你当志愿者，而是都快过去五年了，你真不打算跟他复合吗？”

“你也说快过去五年了，我为什么还要接受他？”林彦俊望着窗外的夜景，手指在酒杯杯口划起圆圈，“就算再送一百年的花我也不会跟他复合。”

“可是……你仍在介意当年的事。”

放下刀叉，蔡徐坤顺着他的目光一同望向窗外：“别说你不介意，如果你不介意，当年就不会向我提出‘第三性别’的研发方案。”

“我并不介意啊。”他的表情没有任何变化，只是画圆圈的手指顿在杯口，一下下轻轻敲击起来——

「你真的什么都好。」

「……不过很可惜你是BETA。」

「因为我是ALPHA啊，也是家里唯一的独子，我爸妈希望我找个OMEGA结婚，而不是找个可能连生育能力都没有的BETA结婚。」

「彦俊，对不起。」

林彦俊知道自己很好，所以前任在一年前离婚后又缠上自己，半年前还开始了无聊的送花伎俩。

然而最搞笑的是，前任在一年前突然回头的原因是听到天衡生物制药的第三性别第二代研发方向，他觉得林彦俊是因为痴情不悔，想极力弥补当年的遗憾。

真是自作多情到不可收拾的地步。

这个世界遍地都是自以为是的ALPHA，他们自豪的当着耕耘机器，却用那股该死的性别优越感伤害着OMEGA与BETA。

所以林彦俊很讨厌ALPHA，即便他对陈立农有好感，也从不表现出分毫。

因为那家伙是ALPHA。

这么会有人是一张OMEGA的脸却分化成了ALPHA？

他很惋惜，惋惜合自己胃口的助理居然不是OMEGA……哪怕是同性别的BETA也行啊。

//、04//

身为一个追求者能绕公司一百圈的ALPHA，陈立农在近两个月里对自己的魅力产生了深深的疑惑。

这个疑惑时常伴随着他的上司林主管形成一个大大的问号——别说是BETA了，就连同是ALPHA的王子异跟范丞丞也曾经对自己袒露过好感。

他是三种性别都能通杀的男人，没理由欣赏的BETA会毫无察觉自己的魅力啊？

在陈立农正式进公司实习前，他就已经在爸爸嘴里听过林彦俊的名字不下一百次。

一百次还是只是保守数字，如此优秀的员工，陈爸爸每每提及这个名字，喜滋滋的模样好似捡到一个旷世大珍宝，恨不得把公司的股份也分一半给对方。

抱着对这个旷世大珍宝的好奇心，陈立农某次去公司找老爸的时候正巧看见前脚进入会议室的林彦俊。

透过一扇还未来得及合拢的会议上大门，他看见林彦俊大步走向会议室前方，接着将手里的一份文件摔在了正在演讲的某个倒霉男人的脸上。

“你是不是吃了熊心豹子胆？居然敢在事故调查分析报告里隐瞒了那批假药的来源？！”

不止是会议室里的高层被镇住了，连在外偷看的陈立农也跟着一同被震慑住。

如果不是早就知道林彦俊的第二性别是BETA，他一定会觉得这个当着董事局众人面前骂人的家伙是个ALPHA。

“你以为弄一家皮包公司名下的工厂我就查不到了？”林彦俊脖颈处的青筋几乎爆出：“那批假药是小试生产后没通过质检的，也就是说，它就是来自我们公司自己的药，你没有销毁它们，知不知道如果这批药有问题会害死多少人？！”

陈立农无意跟爸爸提起了这件事，得知林彦俊觉得是自己的工作疏忽才导致下属监守自盗，除了起诉那位EHS工程师外，他还提出了离职申请。

结果当然是陈爸爸没有批准林彦俊的离职申请，还在他面前夸起来：“小林不止是对下属严格，连对自己也格外苛刻。”喝了口普洱茶，陈爸爸看向他，半真半假的调侃道：“他要是我儿子就好了，这样我就不用整天睡不着，担心自己后继无人咯。”

陈立农尴尬一笑，想到妹妹的专业是学设计，而自己是学音乐，根本去无力辩解什么。

“不过我不管啊，还有一个月就满一年了。”

陈爸爸话锋突然一转，提及了父子俩之间的‘一年自由假期之约’，“一个月后不管你在做什么，哪怕那天刮台风下冰雹，你也必须马上来公司报道，否则我就让你妈把你的账户都给冻结掉。”

“可是我去了公司什么也做不了啊。”陈立农还在做最后的挣扎，“你有小林不就好了？我是学音乐的诶……”

“那你就跟小林好好学习。”陈爸爸才懒得理这些借口，“小林什么时候说你学好了，你就什么时候结束实习期。”

“……那我一辈子都学不好呢？”

“那你就一辈子跟着小林。”

陈爸爸边说边起身，又觉得这句话好像哪里怪怪的，便补充了一句：“当打杂的助理。”

//、05//

跟着小林当打杂的助理也没什么不好啦，他又不是那种怕吃苦的富二代。

之前在国外读书的时候，陈立农就是那种隐藏家境，一边学习一边打工自强的低调人士。

不过ALPHA的骨子里似乎天生就带着该死的征服与胜负欲，他们不止喜欢充当战士去捕获一切看似不好对付的猎物，更喜欢与其他ALPHA或是强劲的对手一争高下。

所以第二次在公司与林彦俊正式见面后，陈立农就打定了主意——哪怕是个打杂助理，他也要当一个最优秀最出色的打杂助理，他绝不允许自己在林彦俊面前露出半分比对方逊色的痕迹。

他打起十二分精神认真工作，私下也会抽出大部分的时间去翻阅公司的资料文件，以及，与EHS管理体系相关的专业培训课程。

这一切只为一个念头：ALPHA绝对不能输给一个BETA！

但在陈助理兢兢业业工作后的某一天，他突然发现了一件诡异的事情，这件事情也成了他第一次对自己的魅力产生了疑问的导火索——

周四夜间加班时间，由于这几天回家看书看太晚没有睡好，撑到九点半时，陈立农实在有些扛不住，便躲在洗手间最后一个格间的马桶上决定补眠半小时。

头顶的声控灯亮了又灭，灭了又亮，不知过了多久，他突然被一阵短促的巨响给吓醒。

悄悄推开一条门缝，陈立农通过斜角处洗手台的镜子，看见林彦俊离开洗手间的背影。

还好没有被发现，他暗自庆幸的拍了拍胸口，坐在马桶上缓了缓疲累的大脑，两分钟过去，洗手间的门被再次推开。

最后一间格子门缝再次被推开，陈立农偷看到林彦俊悄悄掏出一瓶通体黑色的药瓶，倒出了几颗红色的药片艰难咽下。

神秘兮兮的在洗手间服药……在干嘛啊？

吞了药片的人闭眼撑着镜子，大约隔了半分钟，这才慢慢悠悠的将药瓶放回口袋，接着离开了洗手间。

他疲累的大脑像雷达一般，接触到这等神秘莫测的事情便瞬间苏醒，开始飞速运作起来。

红色药片？红色药片！

‘第三性别’第二代成药就是红色药片！他在实验室见到过好多次了！

「我说，我需要找一个BETA。」

「你好像也是吧？」

他还记得，一个星期前药品研发项目负责人蔡徐坤打给林彦俊的那通电话。

原来林彦俊真的……真的答应了？

陈立农惊讶到合不拢嘴，瞧，他发现了什么？

一向强势如ALPHA那般的林主管，居然……居然在服用帮助BETA提高受孕几率的药物？

……妙哇。

//、06//

林彦俊觉得自己的助理最近怪怪的。

真的不是他疑心病重，也不是因为他喜欢过这家伙才会如此敏感。

譬如最近对他笑的更甜了，再譬如最近接东西的时候喜欢突然碰触到他的手指，更夸张的是有好几次不管在人多还是只有两个人的情况下，陈立农会莫名其妙的冲他挤眉弄眼，他盯着看了几秒，那家伙便会悄悄凑到自己耳边小声说‘领结歪了’、‘鞋子沾到灰尘了’、‘你的呆毛立起来了’……什么鬼啊？

他很想找个机会狠狠的搓一搓这位ALPHA助理的锐气，但又觉得这些鸡毛蒜皮的事情没办法引申到工作上。

不能公私不分……

林彦俊极力劝诫自己，理智的弦直到今晚终于绷断。

“等等。”

一场酒会马上要开始，陈立农却将林彦俊圈在窄小的拐角处，伸手将他唇边的头发拨开。

“好了吗？”林彦俊抬眼看向自己的助理，这样近距离接触让他的呼吸开始变得浑浊不安。

“还有……”

陈立农的手指扫过他的下唇，缓缓放大的五官让他瞬间失神心跳加剧。

还有……还有两人的嘴唇马上就要贴上了。

令人迷醉的中性香中突然窜出一股清爽的青柠薄荷信息素，林彦俊猛地睁大双眼，伸手推开眼前的人：“你干嘛？”

这家伙是在对他释放信息素吗？？？

陈立农脚跟的不稳向后退了两步，待站稳后，定在原地神情微微一怔，眸中明显闪过一丝讶异。

这一丝讶异被林彦俊收入眼内，他拉了拉西装前襟，深深呼吸一气，表情渐渐恢复正常：“酒会马上要开始了，把你的信息素收一收。”

虽然青柠薄荷的味道很好闻，但是不是ALPHA都喜欢这样肆无忌惮的释放自己的信息素？好彰显自己的特殊性别？

想到这里，林彦俊的眼中不自觉又多了几分冷冽。

“你能闻到信息素？”陈立农抓到了一线漏洞。

“怎么？”

“我以为只要ALPHA跟OMEGA才能闻到。”

“所以遍地可见的BETA没资格闻到信息素？”他回头反问道。

搞笑，难道只有自以为是的ALPHA跟注定被ALPHA征服的OMEGA才有资格？

“不是。”陈立农突然扬起唇角，笑的意味不明，“林主管你放心，我不会说出去的。”

不会跟人说……林主管正在服用OMEGA性别激素的药物。

林彦俊微微蹙眉的‘嗯’了一声，抬脚离开时又觉得BETA能闻到信息素也不是什么羞耻的事情，医生都说过极少数的BETA拥有这样的嗅觉是很正常的事情。

这不是疾病啊。

//、07//

整场酒会下来，陈立农都在试着为林彦俊挡酒。

他不动声色的拨开助理的胳膊，端着酒杯挤出两颊的酒窝一饮而尽。

老是莫名其妙的挡酒干什么？这样超没礼貌的好不好？待需要应酬的政府官员离开，林彦俊瞪向一旁的陈立农：“你干嘛？”

而陈助理则是一副纯天然无公害的好人模样，答道：“我不知道林主管你的酒量怎么样，怕你喝醉了……”

“让你陪我来不是挡酒的。”他即刻打断了对方的解释：“是要你当司机的。”

这种场合无法避免喝酒。

不能酒驾，又不放心那些所谓的代驾，所以林彦俊才决定让陈立农陪自己出席这场酒会。

“我知道了。”陈立农不再多做解释，只是点点头认真微笑道：“我一定会安全把林主管你送回家。”

“……”

这种含情脉脉的语气是要闹哪样？

林彦俊掩唇轻咳一声，怀疑是不是酒精上头，他的面部居然开始逐渐发热发烫？

完蛋了，莫非陈立农也喜欢自己？

不行，这家伙是ALPHA啊！他最讨厌的第二性别就是ALPHA了！

他承认曾经是对陈立农一见钟情过，但那是建立在这家伙长了一张可爱OMEGA脸的基础上，之后看见简历上第二性别那栏的‘ALPHA’这个答案，他便立马就打了退堂鼓，甚至还想当场掐死自己省的后患无穷。

烦人。

酒会接近尾声，林彦俊应酬完该应酬的人真的有些酒精上头了。

他带着烦人的助理离开会场，但车子开在半路突然靠边停下。陈立农一声不吭的下车钻进了便利店里，出来的时候手上多了一瓶矿泉水跟一袋水果。

“没找到解酒药，不过我爸爸每次没找到解酒药都会吃一些苹果或者香蕉。”

陈立农侧身将那袋水果放置后座上，又贴心的拧开矿泉水瓶递给身旁正打开车窗吹风醒酒的林主管，“喝点水。”

干嘛这样体贴？

林彦俊的目光从矿泉水移到陈立农的脸上：“……我尿急。”

“那我下车帮你问问便利店的店员，看看附近有没有可以借用的洗手间。”

“不用了。”

他立刻出声阻止了准备下车的陈助理，“你把我送回家就好了……我不习惯用外面的洗手间。”不过公司的洗手间还算干净，所以勉强凑合。

“好，我抄近路走。”陈立农点点头，快速的系好安全带发动车子，“很快到。”

好乖顺的ALPHA。林彦俊靠着椅背假装在看窗外的风景，但他的眼神时不时往内后视镜瞟去。

小自己五岁的ALPHA一丝不苟认真驾驶的神态莫名加好感，他轻咳一声，小声道：“送到家你就开我的车回去吧，车子明天开到公司就行。”

“那你明天早上怎么上班？”陈立农抬头看向内后视镜，两人的目光瞬即对视上。

林彦俊下意识的挪开眼神，继续假装看窗外的风景，轻描淡写的回道：“坐地铁。”

“地铁很挤。”

“……”废话。

“我明天早上来接你。”

“……”靠。

“对了，你想早上吃点什么？我顺路帮你买好啊。”

“……”干嘛这样？！

//、08//

别爱我，没结果的。

但林彦俊讲不出口，只好选择为难一下烦人的陈助理：“我喜欢吃吴信酒楼的叉烧包跟烧麦，还有炳记餐厅的手工云吞面。”

这两家都是老字号，每天凌晨五点就开门，他说的几样都是现做的特色招牌，而这些限量餐品几乎全在早上六点与七点之间会被抢购一空。

别问他为什么知道，说起来都是泪，他好几次早起跑过去都扑了一场空。

“好啊。”不知社会险恶的陈助理想也没想的就一口答应下来，“我也很想尝尝这两家的东西。”

“……那就麻烦你了。”

“不麻烦，顺路而已。”

林彦俊又没忍住瞟向前上方的内后视镜，此刻专注路况的陈立农弯着眉眼笑的灿然，他抿了抿唇，觉得一股闷闷的气压吸进了胸口堵到发慌。

唉，所以这家伙干嘛分化成ALPHA啊？

如果是OMEGA或者BETA不就完美了？

车子抄近路很快到达公寓楼下，他缓缓按下大门密码。进门前，身后如期而至的响起了陈立农的声音：“林主管！”

他侧头，面容隐入阴影里。

“晚安喔！”

“……嗯。”他踌躇不前，怕声音太小对方没听见，又加了三个字：“你也是。”

这一夜不知是怎么睡着，林彦俊迷迷糊糊陷入梦里，天蒙蒙亮之际，放在床头柜上的手机骤然响起。

二十四小时不关机不开静音而且随时候命的敬业林主管被一秒惊醒，屏幕上的‘陈立农’三个字让他以为自己还在梦里。

他刚刚在梦里被这家伙撩了几把，所以现在也在做梦吧？

犹豫了几秒按下通话键，让他不安的声音很快自耳畔涌入：“早啊林主管，准备起床上班了吗？早餐我已经买好了，我在楼下等你。”

“……哦。”

现在几点了？仿佛身处异世，挂断电话，晚睡的疲倦让他神情恍惚了半分钟，不过手机里设定的闹钟及时打断了席卷而来的困意。

又是要勤奋工作的一天，林彦俊加快速度花了半小时出现在公寓楼下。

陈立农靠在车门前等着，见林主管出现，立马换上一副笑容可掬的表情迎了上去：“林主管，昨晚睡的好吗？”

好个屁，差点失眠。

“还可以。”林彦俊勉强挤出一抹笑意回应对方，绕过车头，他打开副驾驶的车门，一股暖气直扑过来。

靠啊，虽然现在是入秋有风的季节，但也不至于开这么强的暖气吧？

未等他问出口，陈立农便解释道：“我怕早餐凉了，所以就开了暖气。”

还有、还有这种操作？难怪喜欢出汗的家伙会在车外等自己……

//、09//

“秦司长那边把时间改成了下午四点半，我们还有时间去实验楼那边复查安全管理系统。”

“嗯。”

暂时结束完手头上的工作，林彦俊听完陈助理的汇报，当即起身就离开了办公室前往实验楼。

实验楼在公司主楼左侧的分楼第二栋，此时正在走廊上透气的黄明昊见到拐弯而来的陈立农，便大声打起招呼：“陈大公子，又来实验楼逛……”话没说完，他就看见林彦俊那张冷冰冰的脸自陈立农身后出现，立马顿住改口道：“复、复查啊？”

陈立农忍笑，轻咳一声走过去：“是啊，跟林主管一起。”

“蔡徐坤呢？”林彦俊在黄明昊面前顿住脚步，抬眼看向敞开半条缝隙的办公室大门。

“在洗手间，马上出来。”

虽然嘴上说着马上出来，但黄明昊还是走到了走廊尽头的洗手间门外拍了拍，“坤坤，林主管亲自过来复查了，快出来。”

半晌，洗手间内幽幽响传来蔡徐坤的声音：“来了。”

话语刚落，门被打开，一阵小烟雾随着蔡徐坤的动作被带出。林彦俊见状微微蹙眉，好似那阵烟雾飘到了鼻下：“又躲在洗手间抽烟？你们是不是把里面的烟雾警报器给拆了？”

“咳。”蔡徐坤轻咳一声，目光与黄明昊短暂接触了几秒，随后转了话题：“正好有事找你。”

“什么事。”

林彦俊明白好友是想转移话题，索性就放对方一马。

“是关于三期临床试验的事。”蔡徐坤上前与其肩并肩转向通往二楼的楼梯间，陈立农则拉了一把还储在原地的黄明昊，跟在后面一同进入楼梯间内。

“志愿者们已经服用了一个疗程的药物，我觉得是时候了。”

“嗯。”

前面的两人聊着关于‘第三性别’第二代的问题，陈立农缓下步子，悄声问道身旁的黄明昊：“什么意思？”

“哎呀。”黄明昊忍笑瞥了眼前边的两人，见他们仍在交谈，便拽住陈立农的袖子小声答道：“就是让志愿者跟自己的对象做爱受孕啊。”

“咳！咳咳咳……”

身后一阵猛烈的咳嗽引起了林彦俊的注意，他回头看向被口水呛住的陈立农，停住了上楼的动作：“怎么了？”

“咳咳，没、没事。”

陈立农深深呼吸一气，身边的黄明昊一边忍不住掩嘴偷笑，一边上前略过蔡徐坤与林彦俊，掏出了工作卡打开了通向二楼实验室的侧门。

//、10//

二楼实验室里还有其他工作人员正在工作，陈立农绕着那些看不懂的东西转悠了几圈，最后停在林彦俊身后开始灵魂出窍。

「就是让志愿者跟自己的对象做爱受孕啊。」

他的脑子里一直在回荡着黄明昊那句话，以至于林彦俊转身撞到他时也站的挺立笔直。

撞到陈姓‘木杆’的林彦俊背脊又撞到身后的架子，一瓶岌岌可危且还是敞开的罐子顺势落下，一大股无色无味透明状的黏稠液体洒在衬衫上，林彦俊瞬间僵在了原地。

“林主管？！”

蔡徐坤去了三楼资料室拿东西，黄明昊回头望见这幅情景，吓得手忙脚乱不知该不该上去帮忙清理。

“这、这是什么东西……”林彦俊压下怒火，不敢伸手触碰。

陈立农回过神，倒抽了一口凉气，开始四处张望寻找纸巾。

“……应该是药用甘油。”黄明昊捡起地上的罐子，观察了几秒后这才松了口气，“没事，问题不大。”还好不是腐蚀性的东西。

不远处的桌上有一叠医用棉布，陈立农快步过去扯出两张，但他刚准备帮忙擦拭的时候，林彦俊却摆手叫停：“甘油擦不干净的。”

“那怎么办？办公室的那套西装已经拿去干洗了，等下我们还要去见秦司长……”

陈立农捏着手里的棉布有些发懵，“不然我们现在开车去买一套？”

林彦俊闻言抬手看了看腕表，默默计算了一下时间：“来不及了，我换你的衣服就行，跟我来。”

实验楼里的布局还算清楚，林彦俊毫不犹豫的抬脚离开，陈立农回头瞄了眼耸了耸肩膀的黄明昊，只得认命的跟上林主管的步伐，接受自己不小心‘作恶’后的‘惩罚’。

甘油黏糊糊的触感十分不友好，两人挤在单人更衣室里连转身都困难，更别说里面还有一把不知道是谁搬来的椅子占据了一半空间。

“裤子也要换。”林彦俊脱下外套，发现两只裤腿上也沾了不少甘油，“干脆全部换了。”

陈立农个头高高，稍稍踮起脚尖便能顶到更衣间的顶部，他解开皮带坐在椅子上，两条长腿不知道该如何摆放，如同此刻的内心一般崩溃：“内、内裤也要哦？”

“……我是说外套、裤子还有衬衫，没有说内裤。”

衬衫是重灾区，黏腻的一大片让白衬衫贴着肉体，暗沉的灯光下隐隐有两点凸起，呈现出诱惑的画面。

陈立农咽了口唾沫不敢抬头去看，只得低着头闷闷‘哦’了一句，佝偻着身躯害怕下体突然产生反应被对方发现。

“动作快点。”林彦俊也有些害羞起来，稍稍侧过身体弯腰开始脱裤子。

他单脚抬起，几点甘油顺着裤腿落在地面也没注意，只等接触到地面，脚底便一瞬间打滑。

“啊靠——！”

“哇！嘶……”

//、11//

林主管倒在自己身上，满是甘油的身体碰到他裸露的肌肤，那双手臂也怕再度跌倒而紧紧环住他的脖子。

甘油是很黏稠的液体，陈立农以为自己不会喜欢它的触感。

但它覆在林彦俊的身上，很柔很滑，很像润滑剂。虽然隔着衬衫，他却感觉能轻而易举的抓到里面的肌肤。

狭小的空间好似被打开某个神秘的开关，一瞬间气温骤升，热到林彦俊觉得陈立农才是发热体，那双揽着自己的手每划过一寸就要点着火。

“林主管……”陈立农舍不得松手，哑着嗓子问道：“如果一个人没有对象，但他想要受孕，那该怎么办？”

“……跟工作有关吗？”他怎么知道？林彦俊瞪大眼睛，直起身体想要试图拉开两人的距离。

“也许有关？”也许他的上司是个工作狂，会为了工作而甘心做志愿者？

陈立农说完便失笑了，接着圈紧手臂不让压在身上的人离开：“如果跟工作有关，那我这个助理可以帮忙吗？”

“你、你干嘛……”

越来越热了，林彦俊抬头对上陈立农那张一眼就让人心动的脸庞，禁不住勾起那天杨经理带对方进办公室时的情景。

与前任分手五年，他用工作麻痹跟强大自己，直到这家伙出现……他便一瞬间紧紧扣住文件，不让满溢出的欢喜打破平日里那张冷峻的面具。

“放开……”他语气的很轻，身体却不自觉的靠的更近。

两人逐渐急促的呼吸喷到彼此的脸上，陈立农稍稍向前探去，含住近在眼前的嘴唇。

喉间似乎发出了渴望已久的满足轻叹，林彦俊张开嘴唇任由陈立农汲取，沾满了甘油的右手抵在对方健硕的胸口上，五指渐渐扣拢。

唇舌的缠绵，胸口的揉捏，再加上甘油的滑顺黏腻的触感，陈立农很快察觉到自己的下体起了反应。

鼓起的一坨正被林彦俊坐在身下，两人都只穿着一条贴身的三角裤，他便从背后滑过去，捏住了那团有意无意蹭压自己小兄弟的软肉。

好舒服，不要停……

林彦俊满脑子都是这样的想法，沉睡在体内多年的欲望开闸而出。

直到陈立农双手托着他的臀部将身体升高一点，又用贝齿隔着衬衫咬住他胸口的一点，他便突然想起等下要去见秦司长的事。

“等、等一下。”他牢牢环住陈立农的脑袋，不让对方再继续作乱下去，“我还要去秦司长……”

陈立农差点被闷到背过气，只得松开林彦俊，睁着一双无辜的下垂眼柔声问道：“不要去好不好？”

“不好。”秦司长是什么人？药监局的老人精啊，林彦俊可不敢得罪，“……只剩四十分钟了。”

如果不塞车的话，开车过去大约二十分就可以到，剩下的二十分钟……林彦俊晃了晃腰身，故意用臀缝摩擦了几把底下逐渐变大的小弟兄：“陈助理，你硬了？”

陈立农无奈失笑，一手握住抵在自己小腹处的火热笑道：“林主管，好像不止我一个人有反应吧？”

 

 

 

 

*TBC


End file.
